


Lock + Load

by darkdropout



Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders
Genre: Kagiheya/Arashi crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a solid five minutes before Nino notices that there is a man standing beside him on the porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock + Load

It's a solid five minutes before Nino notices that there is a man standing beside him on the porch.  
  
Nino is midlevel with no save point so he can only spare a few glances in between the furious tap of buttons he’s currently engaged in. “What. is. it?” he stutters out.  
  
There’s no respond and Nino looks up again, curious. The man next to him is tiny, a little smaller than Nino himself and probably close to the same age, although he doesn’t much look it. He’s got on an official looking blue windbreaker, a neat tie and cream-colored cardigan underneath. He’s wearing glasses and they have the kind of necklace attachment that Nino has only ever seen worn by grannies over the age of 60.  
  
It’s cute. He’s cute. Also, he appears to be carefully picking the lock on Nino’s front door.  
  
Nino’s DS chirps angrily at him and Nino looks down in panic. “Ah, I died!” he laments.  
  
He scowls and snaps the console shut in annoyance, then for lack of another activity, he turns his attention back to the man currently jimmying his lock. This time Nino notices the white earbuds stuck securely in the man’s ears. Well, that explains the lack of response.  
  
Nino reaches out and taps the man on the shoulder. The man turns, taking out one of his earphones.  
  
“You made me die,” Nino says to him, holding up his DS by way of explanation. “So now you have to tell me who you are.”  
  
“Enomoto Kei from Tokyo Total Security,” the man answers perfunctorily. “I was contacted by your security company.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, I’m locked out,” Nino explains. Now that Enomoto is facing him, Nino is thoroughly intrigued. Not only is he cute, but he's got the most impossibly neutral expression on his face.  
  
“My friend tried to climb in a window when I lost my key and the whole system shut down,” Nino says. He studies Enomoto closely for any kind of reaction. Nothing.  
  
“He’s an idiot,” Nino adds. “Total air-head.”  
  
Enomoto doesn’t respond.  
  
Instead he goes back to the door in front of them. “Finished,” he says, tone apathetic.  
  
Nino startles. “Wait, you did it already?”  
  
Enomoto nods, reaches for the handle and pushes open the door.  
  
“How did you do that?” Nino asks, fascinated.  
  
And that does it. Enomoto’s face lights up just the tiniest bit. It's almost unnoticeable, but Nino is looking at him so intently that he doesn't miss it - after all, it's the first sign of emotion Enomoto's shown this entire time. The man takes a deep breath.  
  
“Your security system is closed-circuit. In a closed-circuit system, the electric circuit is closed when the door is shut. This means that as long as the door is closed, electricity can flow from one end of the circuit to the other. But if somebody opens the door, the circuit is opened, and electricity can't flow. This triggers an alarm.”  
  
Nino blinks a few times. “What?”  
  
Enomoto keeps talking. “When the alarm is triggered, a basic, high security deadbolt will fall into place. In a normal deadbolt lock, a movable bolt is embedded in the door so it can be extended out the side. This bolt is lined up with a notch in the frame. When you turn the lock, the bolt extends into the notch in the frame, so the door can't move. When you retract the bolt, the door moves freely. To break the lock – “  
  
Nino puts up a hand and Enomoto gets the hint, cuts himself off mid-sentence. He slips his earbud back in and starts to pack up his bag. Nino watches him. He doesn’t miss the little twitch of disappointment on Enomoto’s face.  
  
When he’s finished packing, Enomoto bows slightly at Nino and starts down the steps towards his van. He’s barely off the porch when Nino grabs his sleeve. Enomoto stops, reaches up to take out one of his earbuds. He looks at Nino expectantly.  
  
“I just remembered,” Nino says, casually. “The lock on my bedroom door hasn’t been working. Do you think you could take a look at it? As long as you’re already here?” He gives Enomoto his most charming smile.  
  
“What kind of lock?” Enomoto asks, just the slightest trace of interest on his face. Bingo.  
  
“A…very complicated one?” Nino tries. He reaches up with his free hand to pull out Enomoto’s other earbud. Enomoto doesn’t react. “Do you have time?”  
  
“I have time,” Enomoto confirms.  
  
“Great,” Nino says with a grin, already leading Enomoto back towards the house. “You’ll have to explain how it works to me.”


End file.
